Practitioners of meditation may meditate in a variety of environments, including indoors or outdoors, in group settings or individual settings, and in their homes or outside their homes, and they often transport their mediation seats between different environments to do so. The practitioner should maintain an ideal posture that is repeatable, stable, straight and comfortable regardless of the environment. As a result, there is a need for mediation seats that are lightweight, compact, easy to transport, and suitable for indoor or outdoor use.